Blue Skies and Green Fields
by randomplotbunny
Summary: Bilbo is exhausted. Smaug is lonely, though he didn't realize it until now. Eventual Bilbo/Smaug.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I owned it would I be posting here?

Bilbo was pissed. No he was terrified! Pissed! Terrified! PISSED! TERRIFIED! Damnit he didn't want to be here!

Distract yourself, he thought, think about something other than how terrified you are to be in this tunnel, in this mountain; off to face a dragon. And don't think about how pissed you are at your so called freinds. About how they could hardly wait to shove you into a coal black hole. About how not a single one expected you to come back.

Stop it! Just stop it! Calm down! Think of something else!

Think of the Shire. Where you never fight orks. Where your freinds are honestly your freinds and not about to toss you to a dragon. Where you can have an honest meal and a nap in the warm afternoon sun.

I am so tired.

I am so cold.

Where am I?

He had come to the end of the tunnel. Looking out into the great hall his jaw dropped. A mountain of gold. A mountain of gold inside a mountain. He had to resist the urge to laugh and laugh hysterically at that!

He didn't know how long he stayed there just staring. Finally he sagged against the corridor wall. He looked over all the gold and couldn't bring himself to care. Not a single piece of it was worth all the trials and pains that were gone through just to get to it. Not a single piece was worth having left his safe, warm hobbit hole. Bilbo sighed. He was just too worn, too tired,; too cold. He couldn't remember anymore the last time he had been warm, full or anything other than frightened, cold and hungry.

He finally looked around at the giant room that seemed so small in comparison to the glittering mass of treasure and realized that he could see. There was light. Not overwhelming, but enough to see most of the room; if not the opposite wall or ceiling. Bilbo had been so engrossed in his own thoughts that he hadn't realized. This finally awoke the hobbits native curiosity and set him out into he room, but not before he slipped his ring on. He may be a bit distracted but this Baggins was no fool!

Stepping into the room Bilbo looked around for any sign of Smaug. Not seeing the giant beast he made his way to the pile and started to climb, he had to know where the light was coming from. Upon reaching the top, it made quite a nice plateau, he saw the source of the light.

Smaug.

The source of the all pervasive light was The Great Dragon.

Sleeping. Smaug The Great Sleeping Dragon.

Bilbo didn't move, didn't breath; didn't dare turn and run for fear of awakening the beast.

But then his shoulders slumped. What did it really matter. He could turn back, grab some gold and return to the dwarves; but what then? He would just be sent back in again he knew. To either steal more gold or to find a way to kill the monstrous lizard. Those dwarves expected him to do everything that they were too afraid to try and then some! But no more! Why should he steal for them when it wasn't important enough to risk their own lives? Why should he seek to harm this creature when it had never threatened his home?

Bilbo made up his mind. He was done with quest. Done with craven, gold hungry dwarves. Done with cold, hard beds and never enough to eat. Finally, he was done with all this fighting; no more, none! He was just too tired for it anymore.

Decision made Bilbo felt better. Until he looked over at the slumbering light source again.

His shoulders slumped and reality came back from its small vacation to parts unknown. He could make bold statements all he wanted but that didn't mean he could carry them out. He was a Hobbit, by the Shire! If he somehow survived his 'friends' when he told them he quit he still had a long dangerous journey home. And, oh yeah, how could he have forgotten, he was standing in the middle of a dragons nest!

He was going to die. He had known it for awhile he realized, but it had never really clicked before. He was going to die. He was never going to see the Shire again or attend a banquet or be warm. He was going to die and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He felt strangely free.

I guess all I can do now is decide how I want to go, he thought.

Did he want to be cut down by his 'friends'? Starve to death or be eaten by orks on the road? Or instant death by incineration?

Final decision made, Bilbo closed his eyes and removed his ring.

He waited.

And waited.

He was still alive.

He took a chance and opened his eyes.

Smaug hadn't moved. Hadn't twitched as far as Bilbo could tell.

Well of course, he thought, why should anything I do be easy, even this.

With an exasperated sigh, Bilbo looked at Smaug. Really looked. His first thought was "beautiful". His second thought was put on hold by the first thought.

Golden scales glowing with their own inner radiance. Huge delicate looking relaxed wings. And something that Bilbo couldn't name, a soft haze of contentment in repose perhaps. It all came together to a single word 'beautiful'.

Before he knew he was moving Bilbo was already halfway across the plateau of gold, his destination clear. Looking over the magnificent creature that was to be Bilbos' death all he could think about was how much he just wanted to touch one of those vibrant scales. Or perhaps one of those pearlecent wings. O how he would love to see those spread wide and shimmering in the sun!

Stopping half an arms length from a lidded eye as big as his head, Bilbo paused. Smaug hadn't yet stirred, only the faint rise and fall showing he was breathing, and now that he was so close Bilbo could hear a faint whistling of breath. The little hobbit wondered for a moment if he really didn't have another option. He didn't want to die, he just didn't see any other choice.

Thinking over everything again Bilbo renewed his conviction. This was his choice. His final choice and no one could take this away from him.

Reaching out his hand Bilbo felt along the crested ridge just above the too large eye, surprised to find it so soft a warm. A small smile parted the would be thieves' lips as he ran his hand along the edge of scales, a gentle warmth permeating his skin. looking for a sign that his would be doom was stirring and seeing none made Bilbo a bit more bold. Placing his hand on the dragons cheek he started walking towards hinge of the jaw. There were some interesting crests there as well and he just had to see if they were as soft as the ones above the eye.

They were. Much to hobbity delight.

But the excitement was starting to ware thin. And Bilbo had to cover a yawn. With the exciement and terror of seeing Smaug, planning his own death and actually touching a dragon he had completely forgotten how exhausted he was.

Looking around for a place to lay down and sleep until the giant scaled beauty woke to kill him, and not seeing anyplace that didn't scream cold and hard, Bilbo had an idea. Smaug was soft and warm, and he hadn't woken up at the few caresses he had received, so maybe it would be alright to snuggle up with him. I mean, he thought, hes going to kill me anyway I might as well get something beforehand.

So with that thought in mind Bilbo cuddled up to Smaugs' jaw, just behind the crests, wrapped his cloak around himself and drift into exhausted sleep feeling warmer and more comfortable than he had at anytime since leaving the Shire. And perhaps even since leaving his childhood bed behind.


	2. Chapter 2

** Disclaimer: I've already been over this, yeah? **

Most people believe dragons are extremely light sleepers, and they would be right. Dragons have to sleep lightly because it takes so long for them to actually wake up. The deeper asleep, the longer it takes to wake up completely. Upwards of a few hours if they are really content. And that is why the skittering of a rat or the staccato rhythm of a woodpecker were enough to wake them. This also explains why they prefer deep tunnels and mountain caves to nest in, its a lot quieter down there. But when you sleep too deep to protect yourself you need to be easily woken to defend yourself.

Smaug was no exception to any of this. So you can imagine his chagrin when he was first startled awake by a touch above his eye.

This isn't to say he was fully awake. That would take awhile. But he was aware enough to wonder how this person had gotten so close, and person he knew it to be. He could feel them running their hands over his scales. It wasn't an unpleasant sensation, he hadn't felt anything so pleasant in millennium actually, but he hadn't expected it and didn't know who was doing it.

The groggy beast struggled to push his fuzzy brain into full wakefulness, whoever it was was now trailing a hand on his cheek and making their way towards his neck. All he could bring himself to speculate on was the potential that this was some sort of would be dragon slayer. This thought made him relax a little. If it was a potential hero then they were going to get a nasty surprise.

Smaug was invincible. No one could harm him. Especially not some pathetic biped with aspirations of grandeur, even if they had snuck up on him!

Feeling better, and almost awake enough to start opening his eyes, Smaug concentrated on the intruder. They seemed to have stopped and were fingering his jaw spurs.

Smaug would never admit it but it felt nice. He had missed being touched. Squashing that thought Smaug tried to flutter his eyes open. Nothing. He was still trapped by his sleep heavy body.

The quiet, handsy creature now seemed to be doing something... strange.

Was it snuggling his neck?

It was! The whatever creature that had creeped into his nest and touched his person without permission was snuggling into his neck!

This was so unexpected that Smaug froze. He didn't even realize he had come fully awake in shock. He didn't think about anything but the intruder that seemed to be sleeping (sleeping? Yes, sleeping!) in the crook between his jaw and neck. What was going on here?! He was Smaug the Great, Smaug the Terrible; not Smaug the Snuggle Bunny!

Coming back to himself Smaug realized he could open his eyes, he could move! If he wanted he could quickly turn and destroy the creature that was using him for a bedroll.

Smaug didn't move.

He was trying to think of why i/Why?!/i was he being used as a pillow at that moment?

This creature sneaks into his nest so silently that it could have stolen Smaugs gold and been well away long before Smaug could give chase, and yet it hadn't. This thing sleeping on him(and snoring slightly(though it had a whistling quality and was rather cute)) had approached his sleeping person, laid hands on him(while being rather gentle) and then fallen asleep! What was going on?!

Smaugs first impulse was to rear up, grab the thing and demand answers.

Just as he was deciding on following this course he was stopped. Stopped by a tiny little noise. The noise was coming from the creature. It was whimpering! A scared little sound of loneliness and fear. It grabbed something inside Smaugs chest and wouldn't let go.

Smaug hadn't felt this before. This sudden protectiveness for someone, and someone he hadn't even laid eyes on yet at that.

Was he ill?

He heard the noise again and before he knew it he had rumbled deep in his chest to calm the thing. Why did he do that? He was acting like this was one of his own kind in need of reassurance, not an intruder into his nest! This thing could have stolen his gold! His GOLD!

And then it hit Smaug. The thing could have stolen his gold, but hadn't. A dragon knows their hoard and could tell if any was missing no matter how small a piece. This creature hadn't disturbed anything. Not a single coin was out of place it seemed. Was this why Smaug wasn't as upset as he should be with this intrusion? He would take it as an answer until something better presented itself as an explanation.

Turning his attention back to the small sleeping form against his jaw, Smaug was surprised to find that the creature had quietened and was sleeping soundly again, if its deep breathing was anything to go by. This gave the beast a pleasant feeling, knowing he had helped to push away whatever fears had plagued the little things dreams.

Pushing these musings to the back of his mind Smaug set himself to figuring out as much as he could about his little guest as he could without moving. First, of course, there was the size: it was small. That might be due to it being curled up, but Smaug didn't think so. He might have thought it a child for its size but no child would have ever been able to get this far into his mountain. Next was the smell: it smelled a lot like dwarves, but not entirely like a dwarf. There was a different scent there but it was being overpowered by a mixture of dwarf(obviously and most pungent), dirt, ork blood and fear. This was all Smaug could get without seeing the thing. O he almost forgot: it was silent. Unbelievable silent if its getting so close was any testament. That was it and he couldn't think of any creature he had ever come across that would fit the vague shape he had in his mind of the thing. He needed to lay eyes on it, that was all there was to it.

Moving slowly and with great care Smaug brought up one of his great clawed hands to move the small thing from his neck and cradle it so as not to disturb it too much. At this point Smaug didn't want it waking until he had a better idea of what it was and, by extension, what reaction he could expect when it woke. Though considering where it chose to sleep in the first place he didn't expect much to come of that latter supposition.

Cupping his hand and successfully transferring his small charge Smaug finally moved his head. Looking down he took in his first sight of the thing that had startled him awake. It was small like he thought, smaller than he expected actually, and he didn't recognize the species. That was odd. He had been all over this world and seen too many sights and people to be recounted but he had never laid eyes on something like this. A mop of unruly dark curls with a pointed ear barely sticking out. A thin frame but wearing well worn baggy clothing so maybe the thinness was new. And finally, but most interestingly, a pair of large, in comparison to its size at least, hairy feet.

All this intrigued Smaug. He had seen so much and yet this little creature was something altogether new.A member of a species he had never seen before, and it had, literally, crawled into his lap, or neck as the case maybe.

Seeing as the little male, that was something else he could tell about it, the lack of breasts was a dead give away, was still asleep Smaug decided to git a closer look. Putting the creature down as carefully as he could so as not to wake him Smaug got started.

First he gathered some of those torches mortals were always using and placed them in a circle around his hoard, he would have to wait to light them as he didn't want to burn them to ash. Then he gathered himself up, reached inside were the magic was keep and shifted.

Gone was his great bulk.

Gone were his golden scales and inner illumination.

But he kept his wings, horns, claws and tale. If he was going to be in such a weak form he wanted to keep as much of himself as he could.

Walking around in the complete darkness was no trial for one who knew every last speck of dust on ever surface of his domain, so it was no trial to find and light the torches he had placed earlier. Once done he made his way over to his little sleeping guest and observed. Even in this much smaller form the male thing way tiny. If it were standing it would only come to Smaugs thighs. Just as he was thinking this the creature started to stir.


	3. Chapter 3

** Disclaimer: Honestly, do I even have to say it?**

Awakening on a cold hard surface in murky light was disorienting. Especially when he distinctly remembered falling asleep in a bright room using a very soft and warm dragon as a bed.

What was going on? Had he imagined everything? Where was he if not in Smaugs nest? Looking at his bed he noticed it was a golden shield and there seemed to be more gold all around him too.

Well it seems I'm still in the nest, he thought, so where is the dragon?

Suddenly coming completely awake, and not feeling as alone as he had thought he was, Bilbo looked around himself more carefully.

"Who are you?" The words escaped him before he realized he was looking at someone. That someone being a pale blur that was crouching not very far way from where Bilbo was still laying.

"I'm the owner of the nest you invaded." That got Bilbos' attention real quick.

"You're not Smaug!" He practically yelled. He couldn't believe that this... this... person! thought he was stupid enough to swallow that hog wash. Smaug was a dragon i/Dragon!/i not a person shaped whatever it was sitting over there.

"How would you explain my presence here then?" That damn... he was being mocked! He could here the amusement just rolling off that tongue!

"I don't!" This was all a bit much. He had only just woken up and now he was being asked to explain impossible scenarios! He was in the middle of a dragons nest, on top of the horde! There shouldn't be a man sitting near him in dim torch light asking questions and calling himself a dragon. It made no sense at all!

"But I know you can't be Smaug!" He was going to argue this out if that is what it took to convince this person that they weren't a dragon. Where did those torches come from anyway?

"Explain." That was it. A one word demand of information. Well if he was going to be rude then he himself was not going to be polite!

"Smaug is a giant dragon with glistening scales, opalescent wings and magnificent crests. You are definitely not Him!" Blowing out a puff of air in exasperation, Bilbo gathered his thoughts to start another list of reasons why this man wasn't his dragon. Wait. What? His dragon? When had Smaug become HIS dragon?

"Is that how you see Smaug the Terrible?" The mans voice drew Bilbo back to the conversation.

Bilbo went back over what he had just said and realized what it sounded like. Did he mean all that, that Smaug, the slaughterer of thousands, was a magnificent creature to behold? He thought of when he first saw the slumbering giant and realized that: yes, he meant every word.

"Yes." He finally replied. "He is very beautiful." He couldn't believe he was saying that, but why lie now, now when he was simply waiting for the giant beauty to return and flame him.

"Well I am him so... thank you." Did he sound a bit flattered? No, wait! He's still thinking he's Smaug!

"You can't be him!" He just couldn't be, could he? No! No one can change their shape, it is impossible! And it would be humiliating because of what he had just revealed!

"And why not?" He seemed to be getting as tired of this argument as Bilbo was.

"You're a man!" Finally just stating the obvious. Maybe that would get through.

"I look similar to a man at the moment, yes."

"..." Bilbo just didn't know what to do with that statement.

"Truly powerful dragons are capable of shapeshifting." He sounded like he was gloating. Was he trying to impress?

"Thats impossible." Were the only words to come from an incredulous Bilbo.

"Not for me." Was the only response, and he really did sound as if he were trying to impress.

"So what are you little intruder?"That got Bilbos' attention.

"You don't know?" Dragons were very long lived and should know just about everything. Not that Bilbo was buying into this shapeshifting nonsense mind. But he would play along with this person until they slipped up.

"I have never come across your species before in all my centuries of travel.

"You smell strongly of dwarf on the surface, but your personal scent is something altogether different and pleasant. Your clothes are baggy and well worn, so you have traveled a long distance ruffly and on foot, losing much weight. Your ears are pointed like an elves though your coloring is too dark for one, and your feet are large and hairy as a beasts; which I find wholly fascinating.

"Finally there is your size: you are smaller that a dwarf. So I ask again: What are you?"

"Hobbit." It came out as an automatic squeak, embarrassing Bilbo further as he had come to except that this man was indeed Smaug.

"I'm a hobbit."

"And what exactly is a 'hobbit'?" Bilbo was thankful he hadn't commented on the squeak.

"We're halflings, Shirefolk," Bilbo was getting into his story mode, it was nice having an interested audience.

"We live close to the earth and don't travel far from our comfy holes." Bilbo could talk for hours about the Shire, but then he remembered that he would never see it again. His mood falling fast he added a quiet

"Except in my case of course."

"You are indeed far from your home then?" A simple question, it even sounded like the man shaped dragon was trying to be comforting, but it struck Bilbo deep in the heart.

"Yes." It was all he could bring himself to reply. Where was the beast going with this? Why was he still alive?

"Tell me about you home."

Ignoring the request Bilbo asked the question uppermost in his mind, "Why haven't you killed me yet?"

"Why would I kill you?" Was the immediate response. He even sounded confused.

"You're a dragon! I invaded your nest! You said so yourself!

"You might not have wings and a tail at the moment, but you're still a fierce protector of what is yours! Now just get it over with!" When he finally stopped Bilbo realized he crying and tried to stop.

"I am not going to kill you." Bilbo was surprised at this statement and it seemed Smaug was too!

"Why not?" Was all the little hobbit could get out through his slowly drying tears.

"You're too interesting." A simple response but a mind boggling one.

"..." Bilbo couldn't think his mind was too boggled.

"What could I do to make you happy again?" The man-beast said, more to himself than to the little halfling.

"And I do so have my wings and tail." He stated this with great pride. "You can't see them with your weak eyes because it is too dark for you, and they turned black with the shift."

Not knowing what to really say to this the small man said the first thing to pop into his head, "You still have your wings?"

"Yes."

Bilbo searched the dark around the man for any sign of movement and seeing none he asked his next question hopefully.

"Would they sparkle in the sunlight like this?" He really was fascinated by the idea of sparkling wings.

"No, there black." An irritated answer, as much as to say 'you idiot'.

"Oh." What else could he say? There was nothing left for him to return to if he left the dragons presence and now the dragon seemed to be getting annoyed with him. But this was good right? If Smaug didn't want to talk to him anymore maybe he would get around to making him a hobbit flambe.

Try as he might Bilbo couldn't be happy about this. He actually liked Smaugs company. For all that he couldn't see, was sitting on some rather uncomfortable priceless artifact and had recently planned his own death, Bilbo was rather content to sit here and talk the night away.

Or day. You couldn't really tell this far underground. But all this was beside the point. Bilbo had no future. Whatever time he spent talking to or answering the questions of a curious dragon didn't matter. He would never do the things he loved most again.

Why did he ever leave the Shire in the first place?

"So, how can I make you happy?" He seemed to want answer this time but Bilbo had none to give.

"You can't." He would be honest at the very least.

"You don't know that!" It seems Bilbo struck a nerve. "I am an all powerful, invincible Great Dragon! There is nothing I cannot do!"

"You couldn't make it so I never left the Shire." Bilbos voice was so small he could barely hear it himself but Smaug didn't seem to have a problem hearing him, only understanding him.

"You want to go back to your home?"

"I want to have never left!" Bilbo practically screamed. He had never felt so useless, helpless, defenseless, uncared for and emotionally drained in his life.

This couldn't keep going on, he thought, I'm driving myself crazy. He looked up at the pale blur with the smudgy dark edges and gave up. He didn't want this anymore. He couldn't take another hollow friendship, or worse, a one sided one. This all just had to end before he was forced through even more pain. So he started rambling:

"Please just kill me now and be done with it. I don't want to keep going the way I have been here lately." He didn't even realize he had started crying again.

"I thought I had made friends, but at every turn, no matter how many times I save their lives, they just send me headlong into more danger. I barely get a 'thank you' and then their off congratulating themselves on how brave i/they/i were, and they didn't do a single thing but scream and flail." Bilbo paused to take a shuddering breath.

"And then they sent you alone into a dragons lair." Not even hearing the statement the tiny broken man continued.

"Finally we get to his damned mountain, I find their stupid secret door" a big sniffle and an attempt to calm down, "and what do I get for all my friendship and rescues at dire times? A swift shove through and a 'We'll wait here!' called after. They don't expect me back.

"And if I were to return I would have to take them some of your gold to prove I was really down here. If I showed up with anything they'd simply send me back for more until I was dead or they had it all.

"And if I showed up empty handed they'd send me back down saying I hadn't really tried.

"Finally, if I go back saying I'm not doing this for them I'm certain they'll kill me; or send me off home without any provisions, which would be a slow death I'd rather avoid.

"I can't take this any more.

"The fighting, the death; this friendless despair. Please just end it." And adding in an undertone for himself: "Or I might have to do it myself."

"NO!" Before the echos of the bellow have even reached them the small man found himself wrapped in long arms. And legs. Was that a wing? A face buried in his hair.

"I won't let you die! No one can harm you, not even yourself! Your mine now!" With this last statement came an experience the long traveled hobbit would never forget, nor would he want to.

A pair of soft lips covered his own and though stunned Bilbo couldn't have been happier.

_An: Yeah I know. Cutting you off when it gets good is evil, but hey I gotta get my evil fix somehow._

_So anyway, the next chapter is everything you just read only from Smaugs' pov. Ok? _

_Just letting you know that it won't be until chapter 5 that I earn my 'M' rating. Though I am nervous about it. I have read quite a bit of smut but have never turned my hand at creating it before._

_ Well I'll let you all go back to your lives now. See ya next chapter and don't forget to review. I mean it. Reviews are like potato chips, once you've had one you need so many more and mama needs her fix!_


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: Sorry for all the mistakes. They have, hopfully, all been fixed now. I'll work on fixing chapter 3 and then I'll post chapter 5. Again, sorry._

**Disclaimer: Seriously? Seriously?! Does anyone think I own this?**

The little creature was stirring awake. It was much too soon for Smaugs liking but there wasn't much he could do, short of hitting it on the head to put it out again; and Smaug didn't want to resort to physical violence as of yet, if at all. So he watched as the little thing opened its eyes and looked around, it was then that the dragon realized he had the light levels too low for most mortals' eyes.

"Who are you?" Ah, so it had finally noticed him. It wasn't panicing, which was good, it sounded more confused and tired than anything. Wanting to see what reaction it would have to the truth, Smaug gave an honest answer.

"I'm the owner of the nest you invaded." He said it as neutrally as possible but was still taken aback by the response.

"You're not Smaug!" This thing was truly interesting now! It was in the middle of a rather dark room, with a stranger looming close by and instead of being frightened or trying to escape its danger it instead starts an arguement! Smaug was hard pressed to tamp down his amusement.

"How would you explain my presence here then?"

"I don't! But I know you can't be Smaug!" Oooh, its getting defensive now! And indignant if the set of its jaw was any indication. A chuckle was threatening to make itself heard, but Smaug kept it in check, he really wanted to hear this things reasoning on why he could not be himself.

"Explain." That was all Smaug could get out without risking his mirth being detected, he didn't want this little whatsis to be sidetracked before it had spoken its mind.

"Smaug is a giant dragon with glistening scales, opalescent wings and magnificent crests." What did this little creature just say?

"You are definitely not Him!" Smaug was barely listening there at the end, the first part of what the thing had said still echoing through his mind.

Smaug was the last of the Great Dragons, he knew this; had known this for quite sometime. But even when there were more of his kind Smaug had never been so complemented as he had just been. Glistening scales? Opalescent wings? His inner glow was never as bright or as flashy as most. Magnificent crests? His spurs were smaller than most and not nearly as deadly as he would have liked. This little creature didn't know what it was talking about! It had never seen another dragon, it didn't know all the ways Smaug was lacking grandeur; but he couldn't bring himself to dismiss what had been said.

Smaug realized just how alone he was. Not just as the last of his kind, but in general as well. This little man-thing was the most companionship he had had in he couldn't remember how long. He suddenly felt the press of ages on him.

"Is that how you see Smaug the Terrible?" This little creature was the only thing in his world at the moment, even his splendid hoard meant little to him in comparison. Of course he would never admit this to the biped. I mean, who would believe a dragon would give up his gold just to have a friend?

"Yes." A one word answer had never made anyone happier.

"He is very beautiful." Smaug was startled at this, no one had ever called him beautiful before. A plethora of other names, most of them not flattering in the least, but never beautiful.

"Well I am him, so thank you." How could he ever express his true depth of feeling at what had just been said?

"You can't be him!" Not more of this, it was getting old.

"And why not?" He tried to put his exasperation with the arguement into his voice.

"You're a man!" Oh. Well. That would explain the confusion. He had almost forgotten he was in man form.

"I look similar to a man at the moment, yes." What could he say? 'Sorry. I forgot what body I was wearing because you're so interesting.' He might as well try to explain a little of this to the small male, if to at least stop this back and forth on the subject. "Truly powerful dragons are capable of shapeshifting." He couldn't stop the prideful note from entering his voice. He might be lacking in physical attributes but he had worked hard at his skill set.

"Thats impossible."

"Not for me." Who was he kidding? He wanted to impress this little thing so it would stay with him. And why was he still unsure of what it was? Its sitting right there! He should just ask already! "So what are you little intruder?" He said as gently as he could so as not to appear demanding and frighten it.

"You don't know?"That irked Smaug a bit. He didn't know. He had observed quite a lot about the small creature, but he still had no idea what it was.

"I have never come across you're species before in all my centuries of travel. You smell strongly of dwarf on the surface, but your personal scent is something altogether different and pleasant." Why did he just say that? It was true, but why did he say it?

"Your clothes are baggy but well worn, so you have traveled a long distance, ruffly and on foot, losing much weight. Your ears are pointed like an elves, though your coloring is too dark for one, and your feet are large and as hairy as a beasts which I find wholly fascinating.

"Finally there is your size: you are smaller than a dwarf. So I ask again: What are you?" Just tell me already so we can talk about more important things, like how I'm never letting you leave my side again.

"Hobbit." He squeaked! He actually squeaked! That was sooo cute!

"I'm a hobbit." Damn. He was hoping to hear that squeak again.

"And what exactly is a 'hobbit'?" Might as well find out more, and maybe hear that squeak again!

"We're halflings, Shirefolk." Smaug could hear the pride of place in his voice. Whoever this hobbit is, and whatever a hobbit was, he loved his home.

"We live close to the earth and don't travel far from our comfy holes. Except in my case of course." The last part had nearly been whispered but Smaugs ears like his eyes far surpassed what was considered normal.

He had seemed so happy talking about his home at first and then he was suddenly depressed. Smaug didn't know what had transpired to cause such a shift in emotion, but he was going to do what he could to help his new little friend.

Decision reached Smaug started by trying to get the hobbit started talking again, "You are indeed far from your home then?"

"Yes." This didn't seem to be working. If anything he sounded more sad than before.

"Tell me about your home." Maybe that would help, he had been so lively talking about his 'Shire', if he started up again he might perk back up.

"Why haven't you killed me yet?!"

"Why would I kill you?" Smaug didn't like this. Why was the little hobbit suddenly thinking about death? This couldn't be good.

"You're a dragon! I invaded your nest! You said so yourself! You might not have wings and a tail at the moment, but you're still a fierce protector of what is yours! Now just get it over with!"

Smaug couldn't think at first. Was his little hobbit asking for death? No, that couldn't be right. He must simple be overwhelmed. That was it. He wasn't honestly looking to be killed. But he was right about one thing though: Smaug was a fierce protector of what was his. The hobbit simple didn't know yet that he fell under that label as well, more so than all his gold or any of his treasure.

"I am not going to kill you." A simple statement of fact, though he was mildly surprised at how fiercely he meant it. Any who would dare lay a hand on his hobbit would rue the day they were born.

"Why not?" Why not? i/Why not?/i He honestly had to ask. What was going on in that head of his? Were all hobbits like this? But he wants an answer. What answer would he be willing to except? How about a form of the truth, though not the whole truth, of course.

"You're too interesting." He seemed shocked by this.

"What could I do to make you happy again?" Smaug asked, more for himself than expecting an answer, though he wouldn't mind a hint or two. Remembering a stray comment from a moment before Smaug had to set the little man straight on one important point.

"And I do so have my wings and tail. You can't see them with your weak eyes because its too dark for you, and they turned black with the shift." Point made Smaug watched for any sign that the hobbit was repelled by this information.

"You still have your wings?" Instead of being repelled the curly haired moppet seemed fascinated, if not a little unbelieving.

"Yes." Smaug could see the small man straining to see so he spread out his wings too show them off better. It was futile though. Mortal eyes just could not see in this blackness, especially not when it was black on black they were trying to spot.

"Would they sparkle in the sunlight like this?" He sounded so hopeful that Smaug felt bad for telling him the truth this time.

"No, their black."

"Oh." And there went the happiness again. It was worse this time because Smaug knew he had caused it.

"So. How can I make you happy?" Asking directly this time might yield some results, at least Smaug hoped so.

"You can't." Such a cold response. Like he had given up being happy(given up on life?) it made Smaug angry to think that this fascinating, captivating creature that thought Smaug was beautiful had been abused to the point of depression. So he lashed out without thinking.

"You don't know that! I am an all powerful, invincible, Great Dragon! There is nothing I cannot do!" He would do anything i/anything/i for this hobbit, he just didn't know what there was that he could do that would have any effect.

"You couldn't make it so I never left the Shire." Such a small defeated voice. It nearly broke something in Smaug to hear it.

"You want to go back to your home?" Smaug offered and questioned all at once. If taking this hobbit back to its Shire would make it happy then Smaug would take him at once.

"I want to have never left!" The near scream was completely unexpected. And from the look on his face the little man had shocked himself as well.

"-" Smaug wanted to respond to the outburst but nothing came to mind that did not seem wholly trite.

"Please just kill me and be done with it." What was this? Hadn't they just been over this?

"I don't want to keep going the way I been here lately." He was crying! By the First Drac, his hobbit was crying!

"I thought I had made friends, but at every turn, no matter how many times I save their lives, they just send me head long into more danger." Where are they now? Tell me and I will make them suffer!

"I barely get a 'thank you' and then they're off congradulating themselves on how brave i/they/i were, and they didn't do a single thing but scream and flail." Death would be too kind. I'll keep them alive so their screams will be a warning to others.

Cold realization hit.

"And then they sent you alone into a dragons lair." No wonder he was asking when he would be killed. He came down here expecting to never walk away! O my poor hobbit!

"Finally we get to this damned mountain, I find their stupid secret door. And what do I get for all my friendship and rescues at dire times?" A one way trip into a nightmare.

"A swift shove through and a 'We'll wait here!' called after." Vivisection, thats what I'll do.

"They don't expect me back. And if I were to return I would have to take them some of your gold to prove I was really down here." My darling little love, you can have it all, just don't cry anymore.

"And if I showed up without anything they'd simply send me back for more until I was dead or they had it all." He'll bury them up to their necks and leave them to be eaten alive by crawling things.

"And if I showed up empty handed they'd send me back down saying I hadn't really tried." He'll cut off pieces and make them eat each other.

"Finally, if I go back saying I'm not doing this for them, I'm certain they'll kill me; or send me off home without provisions, which would be a slow death I'd rather avoid." You will avoid it, I promise. I will take care of you from now on.

"I can't take any of this any more. The fighting, the death, this friendless despair. Please just end it." My darling, my love I will show you how happy you can be again, and I will always be with you. You will never have to cry or despair again, I promise.

"Or I might have to do it myself." WHAT?!

"NO!" As quickly as he could Smaug flung himself that the small form curling his arms around shoulders, his legs around hips; wrapping wings around all and bringing his tail in for good measure to keep out the world. Burying his face in locks far softer than he imagined, Smaug held on to the little form as if to keep him or anyone else from doing what he had just begged for.

"I won't let you die!" I would need to be killed first!

"No one can harm you, not even yourself!" I will spend the rest of your life and to the end of mine holding you safe! I will make you see that you are cared for, loved, and that your death is not something you should ever seek out!

"You're mine now!"

With that being said Smaug could no longer resist the sirens call of those pouting lips, dipping his head he caught the small mouth with his own. Expecting reluctance at best and complete rejection at worst Smaug got the best surprise of his day. The smaller man bent his head back and excepted the kiss even allowing the dragon to deepen it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Saying I don't own these characters is a waste of everyone's' time.**

_AN: This is the chapter that earns my M rating. If you don't like male on male smut I don't know why you even bothered to read this far. Sorry this took so long though. Smut is hard to write._

Breaking the kiss Smaug couldn't help the smug smile that stretched his lips.

"My little hobbit." he muttered "My sweet, sweet little hobbit."

Looking into eyes still shiny from recent tears the dragon was pleased to see a new light behind them.

"I will keep you safe, no one shall ever hurt you again; I swear it on my life."

What could the little man say to that? 'Thank you' would be to contrite and nothing else sounded sincere enough.

Not knowing what else to do the hobbit simply leaned into his dragon, feeling safer and happier than he ever had in his life.

It finally dawned on the behemoth in man skin that he didn't know the name of his new found love.

"So what is your name, my love? It seems we have been remiss in formal introductions."

"Bilbo. My name is Bilbo Baggins."

"Hello Bilbo, my name is Smaug, and I am never leaving your side again."

Seeing a flush creep up small cheeks Smaug couldn't help but chuckle.

"It seems you quite like that idea."

If anything the blush deepened.

"Its unfair that you can see me so well in this light and that I, even at this close distance, can hardly see you as a pale outline." Bilbo could barely get the words out he was so embarrassed by his own reactions.

Seeing a way to alleviate at least some of his small loves concerns Smaug stood up taking Bilbo with him.

"What are you doing?! Where are we going?"

"Over to one of the brighter torches." And because he couldn't resist, "I want you to see me."

Feeling his cheeks heat again the hobbit looked away from the dragon carrying him to see where they were headed to.

Not seeing anything more interesting than a torch steadily growing nearer and a lot of gold glinting here and there he turned back.

In the growing light Bilbo finally got a look at his would be lover.

'Hes' naked!' He realized and then felt extremely stupid for not realizing it sooner. I mean, why would a dragon need clothing, even in man form?

Looking closer at Smaug in the brighter light, and trying to ignore the naked flesh he was pressed against,(Naked! Naked! Naked! He couldn't get that out of his mind.) Bilbo took in the details of this non draconian face.

It was long and all sharp angles- those cheekbones!

The eyes practically flared golden-and those lips!

Even stretched into a self satisfied smirk they were o so kissablely pouty.

Looking higher up to get away from temptation, and those too knowing eyes, Bilbo looked at the soft pile of hair.

And what hair it was!

Long soft curls pushed back from a high forehead.

A midnight black color that was almost blue, but with golden strands scattered throughout that caught the light and seemed to cause the whole mass to writhe with a life of its own.

And what was this? Were those horns? They were!

Set a little ways back from the hair line, their bases concealed by the mass of curls, and curling up and back were two large black horns.

The black was a little disappointing to the hobbit who remembered iridescent golden crests, but he decided that they had a beauty all their own.

It wasn't as if they were all black. Random soft patterns of gold curled their way all around the otherwise ebony surfaces.

A movement caught the well traveled hobbits' eye.

Wings! He really did have wings like this!

They were indeed black, but like the horns there seemed to be random patterns of gold swirling about over their surface.

Unlike the horns these swirls seemed to pulse with a life all their own.

Feeling greatly daring, Bilbo reached out a hand to feel one of the golden lines.

Warmth, that was the first sensation under his finger tips.

Softness, then a light cessation of movement that matched what he could feel where his body pressed to Smaugs chest.

His pulse! Bilbo was feeling the dragons pulse!

"So what do you think?"

Though he was thoroughly enjoying being examined, Smaug wanted to know how his man form compared to his true form in the young mans eyes.

Snatching his hand back with a blush, Bilbo looked to his dragon-love to find his reaction.

"Don't stop. Your touch is nice and feels amazing. Please."

How could a little hobbit resist a dragon that was practically begging.

Replacing his hand on the soft leathery wings and tracing the golden veins, the small man finally answered the question.

"Beautiful. Though I can't compare your new form to your true one, I can say for certain that I adore them both."

Having embarrassed himself with this statement, Bilbo wrapped his arms around the slender neck and buried his face in sweet smelling skin.

With a smile at his blushing love Smaug shifted to a sitting position.

"As much as I love your face pressed to my neck I think you should come up for air soon."

Gently pulling the hobbit more into his lap, Smaug let his hands roam over the little form now facing him.

'So small yet so perfect.' Was Smaugs' thought as he twined a soft lock of hair between his fingers.

He had to make some things clear though.

"I am not going to make you do anything you do not want to do, but I must warn you that I want you terribly.

"I can wait. Dragons can be very patient you know."

"I didn't know. It seems there is a lot about dragons that I never heard about."

"That's alright, we have always been secretive.

"And in a way this makes us even.

There is a lot about hobbits that I don't know. Such as: When you returned my kiss earlier did you do so because you wanted to or because you thought you had to?"

Taken aback by the sudden shift in conversation Bilbo had to pause to reorganize his thoughts.

Why had he returned the kiss?

Was he attracted to Smaug?

He had never felt attraction for another male before, why now?

Turning to look into golden eyes alive with their own light Bilbo knew his answer.

Smaug knew the answer to his question, or at least he really hoped he did.

The last thing he wanted at this point was to make an assumption and force his affections on someone who wasn't interested in returning them.

"I wanted to. I-I-I enjoyed the kiss." Turning away with a heavy blush Bilbo noticed anew the naked lap(Naked! Naked! Naked!) he was sitting in.

"I wouldn't m-m-mind trying it again."

The stutter was almost as cute as his squeak had been!

Leaning down he proceeded to fill his hobbits request.

A searing heat passed between the two. A moment of time suspended itself into eternity.

'This is even better than before.' Was Bilbos' last thought before all thought was driven from him.

'Mine!.' Was Smaugs'.

The sound of ripping cloth finally pulled them apart.

"Sorry." Gasped the abashed dragon not having realized he was pulling his hobbits' cloths off.

Don't be." Breathed Bilbo trying to catch his breath from that amazing kiss.

How was he going to convince Smaug that he wanted to be with the lizard.

He didn't know what he was doing!

He had never gone further than kissing; and never with a man!

He looked up at the stunning vision that held him and gasped at the sight.

Such love, compassion, understanding and not a small amount of lust shown in those gold eyes.

"We will go as slow as you want. I will not rush you."

That completely undid the hobbit. He started pulling at his shirt and tattered waist coat.

"Please. I want you now!"

Those words set Smaug afire.

"Are you sure?"

'Please say yes' he thought

He would stop at anytime Bilbo said to. He would make himself stop.

There was no way he would hurt his precious Bilbo. No way! He had been hurt too much as it was.

"Please!"

With that exclamation a small pair of lips pressed hotly onto his own. All Smaugs' reservations fled when an enthusiastic tongue started making its way passed his lips.

He would take this hobbit and show him a world of pleasure he had never known existed.

His shirt finally gone he could feel hot skin against his own. Heat spread through him, pooling at his hips. Reaching for his pants he hesitated.

He wanted this, but he didn't know how to go about it. If this was a woman then he could muddle through, but this!

"What is it? Whats wrong?"

Now he would have to explain his virginity at the worst possible moment.

"I've never done this before."

O my perfect hobbit! I will be your first and your last! Do you know the gift you're giving me?

"Thats alright, I can show you everything you will need to know."

The things I will show you!

"We have all the time we need to learn each others' bodies.

"Let me take care of you this time though. Its hard to keep my hands still and I don't think I could hold back long enough to help you along. I promise to make your first time one you will never wish to forget."

"I think anytime with you would be unforgettable."

Bilbo licks his lips, too turned on to do much else.

"I want you, anyway you think best."

That was all Smaug needed to hear.

Swooping down he caught the hot mouth with his and proceeded to ravish it.

Taking the initiative Smaug carefully removed Bilbos' trousers, giving him full access to all that beautiful skin.

For his part Bilbo just relaxed into the kiss, he let his dragon handle him as he would; trusting that he would be well taken care of.

Moving off from the o so inviting mouth Smaug made his way down to the pale neck.

A moan, low but needy, made the dragon shiver. He needed to hear more of those.

Placing a hand in lush locks and the other firmly cupping a supple ass the drac licked a strip from clavicle to ear nibbling at the flesh just behind and below, bringing a groan from kiss swollen lips.A small bite and his lover jumped in his arms.

"Oh yes! Oh yes Smaug!"

Spurred by these sweet moans Smaug made his way down the slim chest.

Taking first the left nipple into his mouth and lavishing his tongue across the tiny nub until it stood hard and needy, he then moved to the right side and gave a light bite.

"Ahhh! O gods yes!"

Fingers tangling into his hair Smaug smiled against the hobbits' chest, he loved having this effect on his lover.

Dragging his mouth down over heated flesh, eliciting more of those lovely moans, Smaug made his way to the bellybutton. He pushed his tongue in receiving a sharp pull to his hair and another loud cry.

"Please Smaug! Its too much! Please!"

Not wanting to disappoint, the horned man moved pale thighs apart; the lizard began to lick them.

The small man couldn't think, he could barely breathe. His body was on fire and his world had shrunk to soft curls and a sinful tongue.

More! He needed more!

Reaching a hand down to relieve some of the pleasure that seemed to be killing him he instead had his hand taken in a larger one and held, fingers lacing together.

"Not yet, my love. I'm not through with you yet."

Keeping his fingers laced with the small mans' he went back to sucking marks into the soft skin, marking this hobbit as his own.

"O Smaug. Please! Pleeeaasse!"

Deciding he had teased enough, the tall man finally moved to where he was wanted most.

Taking his time, examining the hard leaking member in front of him, Smaug thought of the best way to go about this. He could prepare his hobbit, take him and bring them both to orgasm at the same time, but the small man under him seemed far to gone to last much longer.

Deciding on his best course of action, the dragon got to work.

Leaning in he tongued the tip, pushing in slightly at the slit; tilting his head he mouthed the underside.

The panting he could hear above him, mixed with soft curses and beggings for more, was having a heady effect on the beast.

He needed to bring his partner to come first, let him rest and then he could start preparations for his own pleasure. There was no need to rush this moment. They would be able to do this again and again.

He could be patient. He would be patient. He would do this right.

Bringing his mouth back up he then slammed down, taking the entire length all in one go.

"Ahhhh! Smaug!"

Getting a pace set said dragon worked his lovers cock with all his might. Bobbing up and slamming back down, hollowing cheeks and pulling hard; Smaug did his best to bring Bilbo as much pleasure as possible.

"Uh! Oh! Yes Smaug please, I'm almost there!"

He worked faster, desperately wanting to taste the hobbits issue.

With a gutteral scream Bilbo clenched his hands in Smaugs hair and came.

He drank every drop. Not stopping his ministrations the dragon worked the squirting cock until it was completely spent.

Letting the softening member fall from his lips Smaug kissed his way up to the debauched hobbits lips. Holding him in his arms, he waited for Bilbo to come down from his orgasmic high.

"That was amazing" were the first words passed puffy red lips. "But what about you?"

"I can wait until you're rested."

"I'm rested now."

"Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't."

"Okay then, I'll need you to turn over."

Moving to his hands and knees, Bilbo had a moment of doubt. He had seen the large member hanging heavy between his lovers' legs.

How would he take it all? It seemed impossible.

Smaug watched as his tired little hobbit shifted to give him access to his most sensitive areas.

Would he be able to stretch the little hole enough to take his full length?

He wouldn't hurt Bilbo if he could at all help it, but once he got going an accident could happen. He needed to take his time with this, no matter how much his body was demanding he just bend the man over and have him.

Pushing his own desires further down than he already had Smaug bent over and started to stretch and wet the hole.

Bilbo didn't know what to expect, so when a wet tongue suddenly made contact with his bum he gave a yelp. Soon a soothing hand was on his back and he was lost to an unexpected pleasure.

Rubbing circles on his lovers back to help soothe the sensation of something massaging an area that was not made to be touched, the dragon gently applied more pressure the hole so as to open it up. Hearing small mewing noises Smaug knew he was doing a good job thus far.

Holding one hand on slender hips Smaug used the other to play with the perineum until soft mewing turned into deep moans and desperate whimpers.

Pulling back the man-beast wet two of his fingers and then went back to flicking his talented muscle around the others' entrance.

Bringing one wet finger up he started to prob around his tongue managing to push it half way in before muscles clamped down to stop the intrusion.

Waiting for the muscles to loosen he continued to probe around his finger with his tongue.

When he could move his finger once again he pulled his mouth back and off, it was time to really start opening him up.

Pulling his finger almost out and then back in Smaug searched for the hobbits prostate; every species had one, it was just a matter of finding it.

White light flashed behind Bilbos' eyes. His arms gave out and he lay half sprawled with his hips high in he air. Not that he cared, what with that paralyzing pleasure coursing through him.

He tried to get back up on his arms. He tried to ask about what was happening to him. He tried to reorder his mind from the white out it had just gone through. But then Smaug hit that one little spot again and all he could do was writhe in pleasured agony.

Seeing the effect he was having on his lover, watching him writhe and shout incoherent things, half collapsed in ecstasy Smaug added a second finger.

Scissoring his fingers the dragon began licking the hole again, he wanted Bilbo as wet as possible for what was to come.

The stretch of muscle and pulsing heat were causing the reptiles' self control to waiver.

Pumping his neglected erection and adding a third finger to the tight little pucker, eliciting the dirtiest sounds he had ever heard from the hobbits mouth, Smaug knew he was in trouble.

There was no way he could hold off on thrusting into that tight, wet heat. He needed his lover now!

"Ooo! Oh! Oh! Take me Smaug! Just take me already!"

Not needing to be told twice at this point Smaug lined himself up with Bilbo and thrust.

'O dear lord he was being ripped in two!' These were Bilbos' thoughts as Smaug pushed into him.

Smaug paused when he was as fully seated as he could get in one sharp thrust.

He was only two thirds in but it was amazing! Such constriction, such heat! This is what bliss was, right here, right now!

Waiting for the smaller man to calm down and unclench took the rest of the larger man-things' patients. But it would be worth it soon enough he knew.

The pain was gradually going away leaving behind an odd full feeling. Deciding that trying to move might be best Bilbo pushed back and was rewarded by a searing pleasure.

"Unh. Oooooh!"

Feeling his hobbit move and hearing his unexpected moan was Smaugs' cue to move. Pulling back a bit and then surging forward, it only took a dozen more thrusts before he was fully seated inside his lover.

Moving his hands from slender hips and wrapping his arms around the kiss speckled chest Smaug pulled.

Now with Bilbo on his knees, and his back resting against the great lizards' chest, Smaug started a slow motion rocking that left him straining for more and Bilbo whimpering loudly.

"More, please my love, more!"

Those words prompting the dragon into action, he quickly pulled out.

But before a protest could be raised Smaug had spun Bilbo around to face him and seated himself fully once more.

"You feel so good my darling" the panting dragon murmured.

"You too. More!"

The last of his self control evaporating Smaug started to thrust up into the small tight body. Their relative positions making it impossible for the tailed beast to push hard enough to harm his lover, which had been his intention when moving them about.

"Smaug please I'm going to come!"

Looking down he noticed how red, hard and leaking his partners member had become.

Wanting to come with his love their first time together, Smaug started moving faster.

With another loud cry of the winged ones' name Bilbo came without being touched. Ropes of come shooting out to cover his and his lovers' chests and stomachs.

With Bilbo blowing his load and clenching down on Smaugs' deeply buried dick it only took two more thrusts and he joined the hobbit in orgasmic bliss.

Afterwards, after Smaug had carefully removed himself from the heavily abused hole and made sure no damage had been caused, they lay together in peaceful silence; Bilbo laying on the dragons' chest, covered by soft wings to keep him warm.

"I love you."

"I love you too. I have told you this already."

"I know, but I simply needed to say the words."

"Okay. But you should rest now. You've had a long day and need you're sleep."

"Okay. You will be here when I wake up though, right?"

"Of course. I am not going anywhere with out you. Now sleep. We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

"Why? What happens tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow we go say 'hi' to the dwarves that brought you here and then we will start a journey to you're Shire. I'm taking you home, darling."


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: Fluff alert! Dragon fluff ahead! But who doesn't like dragon fluff?_

**Disclaimer: So not mine. If only, you know.**

Bilbo woke up to gentle hands running through his hair. Looking up he saw the relaxed face of his lover. He was still wrapped in warm leathery wings and was too content to move.

Content. Such a simple word. He had always thought himself content as a well-to-do hobbit, but this! This was what he had been missing. This was what he needed and had never had. This was what true contentment felt like.

"Hi."

"You're finally awake."

"Sorry. Have you waited long for me?"

"Millenia."

He felt a blush start at that. Trying to sit up to hide his embarrassment he couldn't suppress a groan.

"What's wrong? Are you alright?"

"Its nothing, I'm just a bit sore is all." He really didn't want to say where, but he didn't have too.

"I'm sorry."

"Its alright. It was well worth it."

The kiss he got for that was well worth it too.

"Come. I know just what will help."

Not waiting for an answer, or for the sore hobbit to get his feet under him, Smaug caught his love up in his arms. Snagging a torch along the way, they took off deeper into the caves.

Soon Bilbo could hear running water, and then he saw it. A large steaming underground lake.

"Why is there steam coming off it?"

"This is the Kings' Bath, it is fed from natural geysers deep within the mountain. Only the most worthy of men would ever be allowed to see this, and only the royal line could bathe hear."

With that statement Smaug walked right into the gently lapping waves and began to settle into the warm water, positioning his hobbit in his lap once more.

"Hmm. This is nice."

"Yes, it is." The dragon began to cup water over his lovers body, caressing it as he cleansed it.

"What are you doing?" He couldn't quite repress the shiver that ran through him at the touch, or the small quaver in his voice.

"Just helping you to get clean." Came the lightly amused reply.

The hands continued to roam over his body, 'cleaning' him and leaving him breathless. As he began to pant, he could feel a small chuckle rumble deep within his dragons' chest.

"Smaug, please..."

"Please, what?" Was the quiet reply.

"Pleeeaassse." He couldn't help but moan. How he wanted Smaugs touch!

The small rumble turned into a full chuckle as the magical hand moved lower. It didn't take long, he was so worked up from the 'cleaning' and just the person holding him. A few strokes and he was crying out his release.

Still panting he leaned back to see those golden eyes he loved so much.

"You planned this." He wanted to sound stern, but his lips refused to cooperate; and he found himself smiling into the kiss that claimed his mouth.

"Perhaps I did, perhaps I didn't; you will never know." The beatific smile as he said this melted any irritation that the hobbit might have felt at that statement.

"Hmm." Was his only response as he snuggled into the perfect chest. "You are the best mattress ever."

"That is something I have never been called before."

"Oh! I-I'm sorr..."

"But I think I can live with that tittle: Smaug the Hobbit Mattress. It has a nice ring to it don't you think? Its better than snuggle dragon at any rate." The last was said in an undertone, but the small relaxed man heard.

"Snuggle dragon? Where did that come from?" He couldn't stop the small laugh that spilled from him.

"When I first woke up and you were cuddling my jaw..." He couldn't finish the sentence and turned away to hide his face.

"Is that a blush? Are you blushing?"

"No. Dragons do not blush!"

"Whatever you say, my Snuggle Dragon." All he received was a huff. Bilbo just chuckled and pushed into his 'mattress'. Soon the hands went back to washing him again, only washing this time.

Rousing from a light dose, Bilbo thought about something he wanted to ask Smaug.

"Smaug, what did you mean when you said we were going to confront the dwarves." He thought he knew the answer, but didn't want to jump to any conclusions.

"Just what I said."

"But what did you mean."

"They hurt you. They caused you to wish for your own death. I cannot forgive that! I will kill them."

"No. Please, you can't!"

"I must. I have sworn to myself to protect you, to look out for your well being for the rest of your natural life. At the end of which I will follow you into the lands of the dead, so that we may be together always. Through all the worlds and all the ages that will come."

"I-I- thank you. I don't know what to say."

"You don't need to say anything. I am yours always and you are mine. We have each other now, and that is all that matters." With that he brought his hobbit in for a searing kiss.

They broke apart and Bilbo gave a happy hum. Remembering the topic he had been distracted from, he looked up and resumed his argument.

"You can't kill the dwarves."

"Why not?" The dragon didn't seem to enjoy this conversation.

"It is true that they drove me to... what they did." He looked down, not liking talking about this now that he had found his happiness and love.

"But I joined them willingly. I cannot blame them for everything. Just- please. Do not harm them. I don't want to witness any more death if I don't have to." He pushed his face into the pale column of neck and breathed deep, trying to calm himself and push the memories of blood and violence away.

"Alright.

"For you I will let them live. But I will never forgive them, and if they try to hurt you again in any way; I will make them suffer." He should have been frightened by such a foreboding proclamation, but instead he found himself comforted.

"I can except that. I don't think I can bring myself to be too friendly with them right now, either." He pulled himself half out of the water for a kiss. "So now what are we going to do."

"I said I would take you back to your home and I intend to."

With that the man shaped dragon put his hobbit down into the warm water and stood. Flapping his wings to dry them he strode from the pool.

"Stay there. I will return in a moment."

Not knowing what else to do Bilbo leaned back in the royal bath lake, and waited for his lover to return.

Upon Smaugs return the small man got a surprise.

Carried in the dragons arms was a mound of thread bare cloth, half stiffened leather, what appeared to be a large studded leather chest; and Bilbos' clothes.

"What are you up to?"

"The cloth is for you to dry with, the leather cloak will be enough to cover my nakedness until we can acquire proper clothes and the chest is filled with gold. I will see you live the life you deserve." Not knowing how to respond he stated the one facet of the plan that seemed flawed.

"But- your wings! Your tail! You will be attacked the moment you set foot outside!"

"I kept my wings because I like them. I can pull myself into a more regular bipedal shape to pass unnoticed. Everything will be fine." With that he pulled the small man from the water and began to dry him with what looked and felt like velvet robes.

"And your gold!" He couldn't stop his protests. "Dragons do not simply abandon their hoard!"

"This one does. I have found something far more valuable than yellow metal." The hobbit blushed darkly at this as he was dressed in his tattered clothing. "Now, let us go bid farewell to your former companions, shall we."

"But... your wings." The young man was a bit stunned by how fast everything was moving.

"Ah yes. I had almost forgotten, thank you."

The dragon-man took a step back and was still. Bilbo grew worried as he couldn't see any movement, not ever breathing. And then, the gold streaked ebony wings began to shrink; the tail that had yet to be explored with small hands slowly pulled away into the body it was attached to.

After not too long, Smaug looked at his hobbit. The only thing draconian remaining were the golden eyes and writhing mass of golden etched curls. Bilbo didn't realize how upset he looked until his dragon(more man now than dragon) spoke.

"Have I upset you?"

"No! No you haven't. Its just- I prefered you with wings." He received and deep chuckle for this.

"I prefer myself with wings as well. I always feel so constricted like this. As if my skin is to small and will tear at any moment."

"Then we should be off, so you can stretch at leisure."

With a smile on his lips and the large chest in hand, Smaug took his loves hand in his and showed him the way back to the 'secret' tunnel entrance. Explaining how he had found it long ago.

"Bilbo! Everyone! Bilbos back!"

A rush of dwarves met him as he exited the secret door, not pausing or stopping even as a second figure emerged.

"You were giving us a right scare there, Bilbo. If you hadn't come back I'd be a poor dwarf! As it is, thanks to you I'm a right rich dwarf."

"Thats only because you and Filli were the only ones to bet he would survive. Not that we aren't glad to see ya, lad."

"Who is your companion, Bilbo?"

"Thorin, um uh..."

"I am the dragon you came to kill." This was met with shocked silence. Before anyone could react, he continued. "I am abandoning my mountain and all within. If you want it then you may have it."

"i/Smaug!/i" With that roar Thorin turned on the smallest man of the group. "You traitor! Consorting with the Greatest Calamity of our Age! What were you thinking?!" He raised his hand as if to strike the flinching hobbit.

A flurry of movement that none could follow, and a scuffle that was over before it began, saw Thorin,King Under the Mountain in exile, flat on his back with a bare foot pressed into his throat. Smaug looked over the stunned company.

"The only reason you are not all dead now is because of that hobbit! Count your blessings and take the spoils. You have your precious mountain back and your lives with it.

"But if you- Any of you!- turn a hand against Bilbo, then I shall not hesitate to rend you- Each and every last one of you!- limb from limb! Do I make myself understood?!"

Receiving stunned and fearful nods all around, and a strangled noise and diminutive nod from Thorin, he continued as if nothing had happened.

"We are leaving now. Come, my hobbit, we have a journey to begin."

Removing his foot from an angry dwarves' neck, he picked up his chest in one hand and led the way down the mountainside.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For not hurting them."

"You are not mad that I threatened their lives and physically assaulted their leader?"

"Not really." And he couldn't help but add, "I kind of liked that part actually."

Turning his smile up to Smaug and receiving one in return, he wasn't surprised when he was scooped up in the dragons' free arm.

"I would do anything to make you happy my love." A happy silence and a quiet kiss accompanied them down to Lake town.

It didn't take long to acquire sturdy traveling clothes for the both of them as well as packs, provisions and a single room for the coming night.

Seeing to his hobbits' comfort brought to Smaug a sense of peace that had only ever been reached before with gold, but never this all-permeating.

"Will you make love to me again tonight?" That brought the dragon out of his thoughts real quick.

"If you want."

"Do you want to?"

"If I could keep us abed for eternity I would still never grow tired of your body. Yes, I want to." Leaning down he stole a kiss.

The next morning shined bright and beautiful for one small man.

"It has been too long since I had slept in a comfortable bed. Did you sleep well?"

"I didn't. Dragons do not sleep like mortals do. I have been asleep for the past sixty years, I do not need to sleep again for at least another hundred. But I did rest well last night, thank you. Watching your peaceful slumber was quite soothing."

"You watched me all night?"

"Yes. I also kept an ear open for any retaliation from the dwarves. But it seems they are simply relieved to have their treasure, and are not coming after you."

"Us. They would come after us."

"Darling, I do not worry for my safety. No one can harm me unless they harm you, and I will not allow that." Bilbo could feel the blush on his cheeks.

"Alright. Did anything of interest happen during the night?"

"Yes, it seems a grey wizard is in town."

"Gandalf!"

"You know Gandalf the Grey?"

"Yes. He was my only traveling companion who seemed to genuinely care for my safety."

"Then I shall thank him. But for now, let us be up, washed and dressed. There is food downstairs and you need to eat."

Later the two lovers were taking a walk near the lake.

"So what road will we take from here?"

"Road? We will not be traveling any roads, my dear. I am going to fly you home."

"Fly?! I am going to fly with a dragon?!" This was of coarse accompanied by much spluttering, much to draconian amusement and delight.

"On, my dear. You will be on my back as we travel through the blue skies. I am going to show you the world spread out into lush valleys and green fields spreading out to the horizon." With this declaration he bent over to kiss the befuddled and amazed expression off the small face.

"Ahem."

"What?! Oh, Gandalf, its only you."

"Yes, and not needed it seems." This with an amused but pointed look at the disguised dragon.

"Yes, well, have you been to see Thorin and the others yet?"

"Not yet, but I will. I have heard of their good fortune and do not wish to disturb them in their celebrations."

"Oh, yes, well about that, you see uhh...

"Gandalf, I would like to introduce you to my- to my- um"

"Lover. Smaug the dragon at your service Gandalf the Grey."

"And I at yours. It seems our burglar was able to steal something that was thought to be untouchable."

"A Dragons heart."

"Indeed."

"Gandalf I was wondering if..."

"You have my blessing, young Baggins. Now if I may speak to your intended a moment."

The wizard and dragon walked off a few paces to converse in low tones, leaving Bilbo feeling alone and terribly curious. With a sharp laugh from the old magician they drew part, Smaug to return to his lovers' side and Gandalf to play peacemaker with the dwarves.

"What was that all about?"

"He only wanted to know if I would be willing to fight for the good of Middle Earth."

"And?"

"I told him I was only interested in the good of a single hobbit."

"Smaug..."

"And that if the good of a single hobbit rested on the good of Middle Earth, then I would gladly fight."

"You're amazing."

"So are you." He pulls a chain from his new traveling cloak. "And this would look amazing around your neck." Dangling from to end of the chain, flashing like fire in the sunlight, was the Arkenstone

_AN 2.0: Hey, yeah this is the end of this story. Please don't be mad._

_ I had wanted to write more about their journey to the Shire and perhaps some of their life there, but my inspiration dried up. _

_If there is anything any of you would enjoy seeing on their journey, then, please, drop me a review with a request. It may take awhile but I will try to incorporate as many requests as possible into a series of one shots to continue this story._

_ Anyway, thanks for reading, and I hope you join me next time._


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! The sequel is now up!

Flight of the Ring

Check it out and tell me what ya think.


End file.
